Project Summary/Abstract The Cancer Biology Training Program (CBTP) at the University of Michigan, currently in its twenty-fifth year, is an interdisciplinary program whose central goal is to train exceptional junior investigators to address fundamental biological problems related to human cancer. The CBTP appoints three predoctoral and three postdoctoral scholars annually for up to two years each, with independent research opportunities focusing on a wide choice of topics in the field of cancer biology. In addition, the CBTP provides these trainees with didactic coursework and programmatic activities, including retreats, visiting speaker series, and research-in-progress seminars, that expose them to the depth and breadth of cancer research across diverse disciplines. The CBTP draws its strength from: the participation of 36 faculty members from 20 basic science and clinical departments and programs within the University of Michigan; its association with the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC); and its involvement with the Program in Biomedical Sciences and Medical Scientist Training Program, through which graduate students are recruited. Senior CBTP faculty are all leaders in their respective fields and have outstanding track records of research productivity and of mentoring young scientists. Junior CBTP faculty have demonstrated potential to develop into future leaders and display a strong commitment to mentorship and training. Administrative oversight of the CBTP will be performed by the PI/PDs, Drs. Castro and Lawlor, in consultation with two new associate directors (Drs. Canman and Lombard) and the CBTP steering committee. Ongoing evaluation of the program and its leadership will be performed by the UMCCC leadership, CBTP faculty members, the external advisory board, and by the trainees themselves, especially in the first three years following graduation from the program. Postdoctoral fellow appointees will have completed a Ph.D. degree in one of the physical or biological sciences no more than two years prior to appointment to the CBTP. M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. trainees with a clear commitment to pursuing independent careers in academic cancer biology research will also be eligible for appointment. Predoctoral students will comprise a subset of students in their second or third year of graduate school who have been accepted into the Doctoral Program in Cancer Biology. All trainees will have demonstrated a significant interest in pursuing a career in some aspect of cancer-related research. Predoctoral trainees will be expected to graduate to outstanding postdoctoral positions, while postdoctoral trainees should assume independent research positions in academia or industry.